


Differences Can Align

by HorrorSanz



Series: Differences Can Align [1]
Category: Horrortale - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Alcohol, Cussing, Eventual Romance, F/M, Platonic Relationships, Slow Romance, other characters are potential, possible violence later, who knows - Freeform, you might leave the course you're in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorrorSanz/pseuds/HorrorSanz
Summary: Please be aware that this is my first UnderTale/HorrorTale Fanfic. I know that the beginning was very slow but it will pick up in the upcoming chapters.HorrorTale does not belong to me and is originally own by Sour-Apple-Studios. UnderTale belongs to Toby Fox. The reader is in her 20s and is a college student. I hope you enjoy the upcoming fanfics that I plan to write, even if this one ends up being short that doesn't mean I will stop making FanFics.You might leave the course, who knows.Thank you and enjoy!





	1. Unexpected Visitors

Silence was the only thing that was heard within the realm, an eerie silence that would make anyone's hair stand up on the back of their necks. The town you lived in was fairly boisterous and full of life throughout the day; consisting of college students along with the drunks that would roam around at night. 

Throughout the day the streets roared with life, watching people rush to their day-to-day jobs in a hurry. It was just your usual busy town more or less, although it wasn’t just people that roamed around the streets anymore, monsters were also passing by casually. Not that you cared, you never had any quarrels with any monsters and if you did, it was always when you were on a shift at night. Even then, it was always people that pestered you, never monsters.

Night shifts were easier for you since you were a night owl. Things were peaceful and you could do your own thing during those hours, like study, draw, read and even scroll through Tumblr when you’re bored. 

You needed money though, one way or another. You’ve applied to many areas within the city and you settled for one out of all of the other job opportunities you had. A bar and grill. It was located to you and it was one of your favorites to go to whenever you grew bored within your lonely apartment. It was your state of the art bar with it’s same contents, carrying liquor, beer and tasty food. Regardless of whatever time it was, it was always a pleasure to be there. The atmosphere would always be refreshing, hearing people laugh and sing. If all that sound stopped, you’d be in the company of the set of tv’s that sat behind you having announcers talk about whatever game is going on.  
Tonight you were at home and already asleep.

Once morning came you awoke and got a total of 6 hours of sleep, that was an accomplishment considering you were a night owl! You did need it for today’s classes in college. You always wanted to strive to be a correctional officer or specialize within that similar profession. Who knew? Regardless, you would have to deal with physical education while being within the course, needing to prep up your body to be more agile and strive with great strength. At the end of the day you would always be drained since it does take quite a toll on your body, breaking some of the muscle matter and causing you to be sore the next day. Luckily you only had classes three times a week at different times and two freebies- which were always Wednesday’s and Friday’s. 

The middle of the week was always quiet within the bar. One or two people would enter for some food or a quick shot before leaving and you didn’t mind because you’d have all that time to yourself to study! Tonight was Friday and you were going to get plenty of tips from people that would come from the local clubs, already drunk and famished. 

To your delight, the day quickly ended and the sun had already set. The night sky decorated with tiny stars while the streets were illuminated by the moon that shone above with a hazy golden hue added to it. It was going to be hot as hell tomorrow. Hence why you also took a liking to night shifts; the night always cooler rather than the days that came. Especially within an AC filled bar. 

You decided to head to the bar earlier today, throwing on your uniform and slinging your backpack from school over your shoulder. At some point you were going to read up on a few things when the bar got empty and you were alone. Your uniform was a standard black v-neck short sleeved shirt along with a black pair of pants and black sneakers. You had the choice of choosing a skirt or pants, you went with the pants. Skirts weren’t really your thing. 

Once you arrived to the bar you pulled the door open, the little bell rang indicating someone just entered. The owner of the bar peeks up from his phone while your eyes met with the empty seats in every aisle. 

“Hey (Y/N), you’re pretty early today! What brings you here?” The owner questions, his auburn hair slicked back smoothly while the sides were shaved down. Many questioned if he was a business owner with a fancy establishment and they weren’t exactly wrong. 

“Jared! Hey! I thought I’d come and just take in the view. You know this is my favourite bar. I was your best customer here a little while ago.” You said with a cheeky grin, moving to one of the brown leather bar stools while you sat down. 

“You still are my best customer, you want a quick shot of something before you start working? How was school?” He questions, already reaching for your favourite liquor and a clean shot glass. 

“I wouldn’t mind one. Ehhh, you know it’s basically the same. The three days we all go in consists of boring theory and then you gotta work your ass off whenever it comes to the physical aspect of it. Not that it’s hard, it’s just so tolling on your body.” You explain to him, watching him begin to pour the contents of your drink into the shot glass, sliding it on over to you when he was done. 

“I know, but you were never one to give up so easily when it came to these things. I remember when I was a firefighter. The training was always hell for me, and eventually I couldn’t do it anymore since my leg got crushed by that massive piece of debris.” He says nonchalantly, while shutting the bottle of liquor he opened for you and placed it back on the rack.

“I know but you saved so many people in your line of work, despite losing your leg. Now you got that badass looking mechanical leg though!!!” You snicker, picking up the shot and chugging it back like it was water. 

“Indeed. Have you really decided on what exactly you wanted to be yet? Or are you still figuring it out? Surely you must have something in mind that you want to be.” He leans against the counter, propping himself on his elbows to take a good long look at you. Cerulean eyes fixing on your face while flashing a handsome grin right at you.

“Not exactly, I’m still trying to figure things out. I know that this is something I want to be in though, I want to help people and make things a little better. Even if I’m not the strongest, I know I am fully capable of my abilities.” You felt a very faint blush rise from your cheeks from the long stare Jared gave you. He was a handsome man and you couldn’t deny that. Only a few years older than you, but you weren’t exactly interested in dating anyone. Not now. 

“Mh, you’ll figure it out in time though, (Y/N). Don’t worry about it.” His eyes shift over to the clock behind you. “I better get going though and leave you to it. Have a good night and you know where everything is.” He grins, reaching out to the top of your head to ruffle your hair. You let out an annoyed groan as he snickered, pushing himself off of the counter before leaving you alone within the large tavern.

\--

Eventually night time came and you were sitting behind the bar, going through your phone as many people already filed in and ordered what they wanted. Those orders quickly ringing through the back to one of your other co-workers. She went to the same college as you and you would converse with each other at times, unless you were busy or she was. Today she left you be with your thoughts and your boredom, since she was reciting what she learned today quietly to herself for a quiz. 

However your loneliness was cut short when you heard the bell ding once again, you instantly perk up and tuck your phone into your pocket only to freeze at what you saw standing there at the doorway. 

Two large skeletons stood there, eyeing the place quietly. The one skeleton was short and stocky, a large cracked gaping hole on the top of his skull with an empty eye socket. The other skeleton was lanky and much taller than the other, his eyes were teeny and his teeth were in horrible disarray. A tingle ran up your spine while you looked at the two, you had to remember that staring for too long of a time is considered rude. You didn’t want to provoke them in any way. However, the silence that overcame the bar didn’t help your situation at all. All eyes were on them attentively, some were fearful while others were just in utter shock.

“SANS, THIS ESTABLISHMENT MEETS MY STANDARDS! IT’S NOT RATTY LIKE THE OTHER BARS YOU HAVE BROUGHT US TOO.” The taller skeleton spoke up out of the blue, causing you to jolt slightly from the abrupt observation. His voice was higher pitched and almost hoarse, making you fairly nervous. You had never heard someone with such a voice box.

“Yeah, bro. I told ya I looked it up before comin’ ‘ere. It wasn’t too shabby ‘n I thought it would be a good place to sit down ‘n have a good time.” The shorter skeleton spoke, his voice baritone and monotonous with every word that slipped out of his mouth. His blood red eyelight fixes onto you while he approaches you calmly. The other skeleton trailing right behind him. Hushed whispers began to fill the room as the two approached you, although the stocky skeleton stops in his tracks and immediately daggers a glare towards everyone there.

“Don’t let our company stop your conversations, we don’t appreciate the judgemental glance your givin’ us. Cut it out.” He warns, a malicious grin present on his face as he spoke to the rest of the onlookers. They immediately turn away and resume to their conversations. An unease tension filling the atmosphere.

“SANS! DO NOT FRIGHTEN THE HUMANS! THEY ARE EASILY FRIGHTENED! THAT IS NO WAY TO MAKE A FRIEND!” Papyrus exclaims to his older brother.

“I don’t like the looks they give us is all, I was just pokin’ fun at ‘em.” He winks lazily to Papyrus before resuming his walk to the bar, taking a seat on one of the stools. Papyrus followed suit.

Your (E/C) remains fixed on them, a smile forms onto your face as you greet them. Not only because you were a little nervous, but because they were only there to enjoy themselves. Regardless of the harsh looks they received from the others. This was actually the first time any monster entered this very bar.  
“Welcome to the Cohen Tavern. What can I get you two?” You ask politely, awaiting their responses.

“I WOULD LIKE AN ORANGE JUICE, PLEASE!” Papyrus spoke, sitting upright in his seat while glancing at you.  
“I AM, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BY THE WAY!” He holds out a gloved hand to you. A little dumbfounded you reach out and take his hand, giving it a firm shake. Poor hand shakes signify that you are coy and lack confidence. 

“A pleasure to meet you, Papyrus. My name is (Y/N).” You smile towards him, flickering you gaze to Sans. Who sat there eyeing you lazily, his once malicious smile turning into one that was also lazy. 

“Sans. Sans the Skeleton.” He stretches out his hand to you. You happily take it only to hear flatulence from it. 

“UGH, SANS! THAT IS IMPOLITE AND IMPROPER!!!” Papyrus scolds his brother, shaking his hand with disapproval. Considering that Papyrus was getting so riled up over this means that Sans has clearly pulled something like this more than once. 

“It ain’t my fault that I ‘blew’ them away.” He snorts while Papyrus gave another annoyed grunt. You couldn’t help but laugh at the cheesy prank Sans did to you. Papyrus’s frustration also made you laugh. It was hilarious. It was the very thing you needed from all of the crap you dealt with in college.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Sans. Didn’t mean to let one rip. Heh. What can I get you?” You managed to calm yourself down from his silly antics. These monsters weren’t as bad as they appeared, then again you really shouldn’t be judging their appearance. Monsters were allowed into the surface world after all.

“I’ll take a bottle of ketchup ‘n some fries. It’s the usual that I go with. Papyrus doesn’t approve if I take a hard drink of liquor.” He says, peeking over to his brother. 

“I DON’T KNOW HOW YOU CAN DRINK SUCH DISGUSTING BEVERAGES! THEY DON’T EVEN GIVE YOU A POWERFUL EFFECT! I’VE HAD MY FAIR SHARE OF THOSE POISONS AND THEY HAVEN’T DONE ANYTHING TO ME!” Papyrus scoffs at his brother. You were amused by their bickering. Guess they really were brothers, weren’t they? You listened in while you grabbed Papyrus’s orange juice and filled the cup to the brim, you then retrieve a new bottle of ketchup from the fridge. Good thing you had plenty of those. The request was odd though, you had to admit. 

You immediately slip those two items to them before looking into the small window of the kitchen, requesting fries. You then return your attention to them. 

“Pap, having half of a drink doesn’t really count as drinking. Ya gotta drink more than that to have an impact. Otherwise there won’t be ‘ny effect on ya.” He explains to his younger brother. Papyrus sat there uncomfortably still for a few split seconds.

“SANS I HAVE HAD AN ENTIRE BOTTLE TO MYSELF BEFORE AND I CHUGGED IT ALL IN ONE GO. STILL. NOTHING HAD HAPPENED. THIS ‘BUZZ’ FEELING THAT EVERYONE SEEMS TO CLAIM ABOUT, IS A LIE!” He points a finger up into the air dramatically. You bite the inside of your cheek to keep from bursting out in laughter.

“Alright then, bro. Why don’t ya take a few drinks with me then. We got all night and we could sure use some of it.” Sans suggest, looking towards you. You lightly jump at the sudden eye contact, he gives you a wink and then resumes to look at Papyrus.

“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DO NOT BACK DOWN FROM CHALLENGES. I SHALL WIN THIS COMPETITION!” Papyrus slams a gloved hand on the table, startling you. He immediately looks at you and stands from his spot, leaning in.

“BRING US YOUR HARDEST LIQUOR!” He requests, a determined grin flashing along his face. You knew what had to be done and this was going to be a long and eventful night. The rest of the customers heard and watched the commotion go down, some of them began to cheer and encourage the drinking competition. You were going to fulfill that promise.


	2. First Round

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on writing! I hope you do enjoy my content! However my chapters will be shorter from a 600+ word count!
> 
> Please note again that I DO NOT OWN HORRORTALE  
> The original creator is Sour-Apple-Studios!  
> Thank you!

Everything was happening fast. This couldn't have been premeditated. All you wanted was hefty tips from the local party animals and then a silent night to yourself to study. That wasn't going to happen anytime soon. You just met these two skeleton brothers- who unexpectedly waltzed into the bar you worked at with neutral intentions in the beginning. Now there was a competition between the two on 'who can hold their liquor more'. 

It was time to serve them what they wanted; all of the bar's harshest liquors- that could make even the heaviest drinkers tipsy after a couple of shots. As you turn around to face the wondrous wall of liquor, a taller raven haired sleek woman steps out from the kitchen holding a plate covered in fries- to the point some began to fall off the plate! 

She ends up pausing in her tracks at the sight of the skeleton monsters. Fear didn't strike her, nor did disgust. Shock was definitely overcoming her. Yet she didn't hesitate on setting the plate of fries down in between the two. They were still customers; monster or not. 

"Enjoy your meal!" A genuine smile formed on her lips, keeping her emerald eyes fixed on the two with suspicion. Clearly she didn't trust monsters all that well, since they weren't human. Her eyes immediately drift over to you while you took some of the liquor off the shelf. Both of your eyes meet momentarily. You could tell that she was uneasy by their presence from her eyes, while you flashed her a reassuring grin to her. Seeing that made her a little less tense as she took her leave back into the kitchen, leaving you with the brothers. 

"Don't pay any mind to Jenny, she's gone through a lot today. She's also just a pretty grouchy girl at times. If you pop by more, you'll get used to her. She really isn't that bad! Anyways! What did you guys want to start off with first?" You question, setting down five liquor bottles that you picked up from the shelf off the wall of booze. 

"We could always set on just one type of liquor. Mixin' ain't ideal--"

"WE WILL BE FINE IF WE MIX THE DRINKS, SANS. I WANT TO TAKE A SHOT FROM EACH OF THESE BOTTLES. I KNOW WE WILL BE JUST FINE AFTER ALL OF THIS! UNLESS YOU CARE TO PROVE ME WRONG, BROTHER! WE SHALL START FROM THE LOWEST TO THE STRONGEST!" Papyrus cuts off Sans immediately, not bothering to hear the potential consequences from mixing a series of drinks in one go. Deep down he knew that it could play a hard risk on them, considering they weren't exactly hardcore drinkers. But knowing Papyrus's persistence and confidence, he wouldn't dare shy down for anybody or anything. That’s just who he was. 

You couldn’t say no to your new customers, they were too ecstatic to get their little competition on the move! Especially since everyone’s attention was now fixed onto the skeleton brothers. They were determined to outdrink each other. Well, Papyrus did anyways. Sans was a fairly lazy skeleton that didn’t need to put too much effort into anything. 

Shaking your head in disbelief, you reach under the counter in front of you and yank out ten clean shot glasses for the two. You then started to pour the different selections of alcohol into the glasses. 

You set the pairs of glasses in a neat order in front of them. 

Papyrus ecstatically plucked one from the tequila pair. 

"TO NEW FRIENDSHIPS!" He cheers, while Sans picks up his own glass within his phalanges.

"To new friendships.." He clanks his glass with Papyrus and the two throw the beverage right back. 

"I COULD BARELY TASTE THAT…." Papyrus says softly, peering into the shot glass as if trying to see if you had poured the drink. You simply giggle at Papyrus's silly antics. That goofy grin remained plastered on the taller skeleton's face until--

THWACK! 

His face collided hard onto the counter of the bar top. You and Sans sat there in utter shock at the now unconscious Papyrus. 


	3. And Then There Were Two

Your mouth was agape, stunned by the fact that only a single shot of tequila knocked the younger brother over into consciousness. 

"I...I…" You began, jolting when Sans began to emit a small chuckle that soon turned into a guffaw. His hand resting on his belly while he laughed. 

"Hehehhe. I knew he wouldn't be able to hold his liquor well. I knew. Guess that's what happens when ya try to outdo yourself." He shrugs, plucking one of the fries in front of him and eating it. Papyrus murmured quietly under his breath while the two sat in awkward silence. 

His singular functioning crimson eyelight lands on you fairly rapidly, his pupil remaining as a slit. 

"It'd be ashame if all of these went to waste. Why don't ya chip in on this? It'll make ya night a little better." The skeleton suggests while leaning forward towards the bar top, his lazy grin plastered on his porcelain skull. 

It only took you a moment to respond to him. 

"You know, that's not a bad idea at all." You say lightly with a grin- picking up one of the vodka shots. Sans watched you and copied you while light snickering. 

"Exactly. I won't tell." He clanks the glass against yours- not bothering to give you a warning that it was time to take the shot. 

You gasp and swig it back rapidly, feeling the harsh warm and bitter sensation rush down your throat. It immediately warmed your throat and chest while you chuckle at Sans. 

"I'd rather not lose the job I enjoy. Plus money keeps me fed for the majority of the week and little things that I absolutely need...but mainly food." You say lightly while a realization hits you. 

If you mixed various liquors together...you're going to barely move or if you do- your face will be stuck face first into the toilet. Then again..alcohol. 

"Alright, come on. Don't you hold out on me, skeleman. We need to get this show on the road!" You say while slamming the empty shot glass down on to the counter. For a second he worries you broke the glass but seeing as there was not a trace of broken glass anywhere-, nor did he heard an 'ouch' followed by a shattering sound. 

He raises an index phalange only to stop when he sees you chug down the rest of the liquors. You left the remainder that he had to drink. 

"Top that!" You say with a smug and goofy grin, your eyes already beginning to grow a little glossier. Alcohol was a strange poison- at least to you. Every feature on Sans stuck out to you in greater detail. The single glowing eyelight itself made you intrigued, especially since it was the only one that functioned and yet there was a faint glow illuminating from the empty socket and the gaping hole on his head. The perfectly round blush he had on his cheeks only made him look that much more alluring- but not innocent. Only a fool would think he was. 

"Ya gonna regret all that, ya know. Eat some grub and drink water. Not that I care, it's a suggestion. I've dealt with hangovers before 'nd lemme tell ya they suck." He says with a wink, chugging back the remainder you left him. 

"What are you going to do with your brother? He's literally out cold." You poke Papyrus on the top of his head a few times. He didn't even budge nor groan. 

"Eh. What I always do whenever we get our hands on booze. I gotta carry him back hom-"

"You can stay here for the night! It's an inn too!" You interject while he eyed you. That smug grin turned downwards for a split second and then it returned to his neutral smirk. His eyes fall half-lidded while silence filled the atmosphere around you both. 

"What are ya tryin' to say..ya tryin' to tell me ya invitin' me in for the night? Ya gotta take me out first." He winks playfully at you, knowing exactly what he had just done. It was his intention the entire night. He wanted to fluster you. And it worked. 


End file.
